1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector in which foot portions of terminals extending to the outside of a connector housing are soldered with a circuit board by a reflow system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a connector to be mounted on a circuit board, there has been known a so-called insertion mounting type connector in which foot portions of a plurality of terminals extending to the outside of a connector housing are inserted into through holes provided in the circuit board, and the foot portions are soldered with lands provided at the circumferential edges of the openings of the through holes (see JP-A-2008-146880).
In the insertion mounting type connector configured thus, a position aligning plate in which insertion holes for the foot portions have been formed is disposed near the circuit board in order to avoid misalignment of the foot portions of the terminals with respect to the through holes. When the foot portions are inserted into the insertion holes of the position aligning plate, the foot portions can match with the through holes.
However, according to the technique of JP-A-2008-146880, when the foot portions of the terminals are soldered with the circuit board by a reflow system using hot air as a heating source, the hot air is blocked by the position aligning plate because the vicinity of the circuit board is covered with the position aligning plate. Thus, the hot air cannot reach soldering parts easily. As a result, soldering defect may be induced, or the temperature of the hot art in a heating furnace cannot be managed easily.